


Baby, Look Inside Your Mirror

by sappel



Category: E.R.
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappel/pseuds/sappel
Summary: They cannot bridge the gap...Just a drabble.





	Baby, Look Inside Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Bobby Dylan's song "Daddy, You Been on My Mind".

"Elizabeth!" 

Elizabeth keeps on walking. 

"Elizabeth!" 

Stops. "What do you want, Kerry?" 

"I –" Kerry doesn't want anything in particular. Nothing that Elizabeth can provide anyway. Just some – she wants to – she's just so tired of feeling harassed by everyone. Of all that anger, that hatred towards her over things she _has_ to do. "Do you want to have lunch?" Well, she didn't know this was what she wanted. 

Elizabeth takes a sharp breath in surprise. Kerry is surprised, too: "I mean… if you hadn't had any yet – we could…" God, what is she _doing_? "talk… You look hungry." Kerry wouldn't mind the floor to swallow her up right now, in fact she'd love it. 

And Elizabeth is still staring at her, British primness transforming her into a statue. Her mouth is opened somewhat not British-like before she gets herself under control, then set into a harsh line: "I can't, Kerry. I don't have time." She doesn't. Want to have time. 

She also doesn't want to see the very slight deflating of Kerry's shoulders or the not so slight exhilaration of relief. She marches off in angry confusion.


End file.
